To Teach A Princess
by TheKaisama
Summary: The Avatar visits our favorite crazy princess in prison for a chat...and maybe a little bit more.


"Hello, Azula." Aang said as he entered her cell.

"Avatar." Azula said, not even inclining her head to look at him, "Come to look down on the crazy girl, huh? How very noble of you."

Aang, sighed. He knew this was going to be tough, but he had promised himself to fix this. Had he not ran from that air temple a century ago, perhaps Azula would have been able to be something great. Logically, he knew the blame didn't lay with him, but he still felt guilty running away so long ago.

"I, uh…I brought you some Fire Flakes." he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I would have brought some real food, but I don't know what kind of meals you like. If you tell me, maybe I can get Kat-"

A dismissive snort interrupted him "Just state your business and leave, air bender." Azula said, lacing as much venom into her words as possible. "I don't have time for ideal chit chat. I'm a busy woman, as you can plainly see," she said with a self-deprecating laugh. Aang frowned sadly and shook his head. He should have known better, really. With a sigh, he sat in the chair across from her bed. Taking a breath, he looked at the former fire princess and began to state his case.

"Fine, Azula, I won't mince words then. I want to train you."

Azula looked up for the first time since he had entered, her face unreadable. "Train me?"

Aang nodded, and braced himself for the explosion of anger he was sure to receive. An explosion that never came. Azula's face hadn't even change, she just started at him. Aang felt himself blush a little bit under the scrutiny before coughing, "I…Uh…ya. I mean, your bending is great. Miles better than your average bender. But you're missing a key component in your bending. The component that's keeping you from living up to your true potential." Aang straighten his back and look into Azula's eye with resolve, "I know what this component is." he said cryptically, "and with it I can help you, I know I can. And I think you know I can too."

The sudden bark of laughter that came from Azula almost made him jump. "Oh I see. You're so right, dear Aang!" her word practically soaked with sarcasm, " I should become your pupil and join that traitorous brother of mine. He picked up so much knowledge under your care, didn't he? So much knowledge that he even beat me. Oh, that actually didn't happen, did it?"

Azula , eyed him dangerously. "Please, Avatar. There is nothing you can teach me that I don't already know. I am a proud princess of the fire nation. And as such, my power is already absolute."

"No, Zuko didn't beat you. But you still lost didn't you?" Aang said evenly, as Azula frowned at him in anger "I could help you see why. If you let me."

This gave her pause, and Aang could see anger and something else warring within Azula behind her eyes. What that something else was, Aang could only guess. Finally, with a condescending smirk, she turned to the young avatar, "You honestly think I don't know what you're trying to do, Avatar? Do you honestly think you can change me through such trivial teachings?" the princess asked with a snort. "Fine then little monk, I'll play your game. Who knows, maybe I'll learn something worthwhile."

Aang nodded knowingly, "Oh, I have no doubt that you will, Azula." With that he rose to leave, only to stop at the doorway. He turned back, his face unreadable. "You should get some sleep, princess. We've got a long trek to the South Pole."

Azula's eyebrows rose in surprise, before narrowing dangerously. "And just what would the Southern Water Tribe teach that I would ever need to know?" Aang smile brightly as he answered, "About bending? Not much, since you know, you're not a water bender. But that can still teach you a lot. I think penguin sledding would be right up your alley."

Seeing Azula's dumbfounded look, and not receiving a response, Aang shrugged as her left her cell. A few rows down, he finally got his response. "And just what could I possibly learn from such a stupid little children's games, Avatar?" Azula yelled.

Aang let out a laugh and yelled back over his shoulder " I don't know, but pretty girls always seem to love it." He never saw the blush on Azula's cheeks as he left the cellblock. Sitting back on her cot, her cheeks still burning, she finally noticed her guard for the first time since the Avatar's departure. "If you enjoy your loins, you'll forget everything you're heard her. Am I clear?". The guards yelp was a good enough answer for Azula. "Penguin Sledding? Really?" Then, laying down smirk, "Pretty girl, hmm? How quaint," she thought as she closed her eyes for the night. "But at least he knows perfection when he sees it."

**A/N: Not much to really say about this. Just a little one-shot I threw together the other night. Doubtful I'll do much with it, but we'll see. Good or not, hopefully some of you got a little enjoyment out of it.**


End file.
